Revenge
by Calypso94
Summary: Booth et Brennan font face à une série de meurtres où les victimes sont des mormogons... Tandis que le tueur leur livre de véritables énigmes, ils doivent faire appel à Zack pour piéger ce tueur...mais celui ci va découvrir une nouvelle inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

_Merci pour les review de __Leçons de Vie et d'amour__. C'est vrai que j'ai fait une fin un peu précipitée. Et pour cause le manque d'idées. Je vais essayer de continuer l'histoire._

_J'avais publié une première version de cette suite mais à la suite d'une idée s'inspirant d'un film, j'ai fait quelques modifications..._

_J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant que la première histoire. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 1 : 

Dans une salle grande et vastueuse un homme en costard noire et assied dans un confortable fauteuil. Dans sa main droite, il tient un verre de whisky dont il agite le contenu d'un geste nonchalent.

- Détendez Georges, dit il en regardant un vieux tableaux datant du XVI e siècle et sur lequel se trouve une statue

- Sans vous vexer messieurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se détendre, répliqua celui ci sur un ton agacé par l'imprudence de son employeur

L'homme sourit amusé et désespéré de sa réponse.

- Ca ne sert à rien. Toutes vos défenses ne serviront à rien...elle arrive.

- Monsieur, je suis payer pour vous protéger et c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Oh je n'en doute pas George je n'en doute pas...

L'homme but une gorge de Whisky tout en fixant le tableau en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, d'un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible.

C'était une ancienne oeuvre peint par un peintre inconnu mais non dénué de talent. Lui, savait ce qu'il était advenu de ce peintre qui disparu un soir....curieusement, ce soir même et les jours qui suivirent sa disparition, ses chiens d'ordinaire affamés, se voyaient nourris d'un trop plein de nourriture...partagée.

Ce qu'il avait peint, était, ce qu'il avait découvert. Ce que cet homme avait su et qu'il avait accepté. Et ce qu'il avait su et qu'il n'avait pas cru. Lorsque l'on croit être invisible, on se précipite vers notre mort.

- ... Mais vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêter...(petit rires)...elle arrive...

- Qui ?

Ce fut là la dernière parole de George. Il s'ensuivit un petit cri d'étouffement qui précéda un bruit sourd de chute. L'homme, entendit juste le vent qui soufflait dérrière lui et le son vibrant d'une lame...

Il sentait, il sentait ses yeux de félins fixés sur lui, prés à l'attaque.

- Enfin, tu es là ! Je t'attendais plus tôt...

- Désolé...je suis plus ponctuel d'ordinaire, répondit une voix féminine sarcastique inaudible presque comme un murmure

- Tu sais...je regardais ce tableau. Et en y repensant, je me disais...ah...qu'ils n'auraient pas dù le tuer si vite. Je sens que la réponse est cachée juste là sous nos yeux....le nom du vainqueur.

La jeune femme, tapis dans l'ombre ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas.

- Le crois tu dis moi...le crois tu que tu vaincras ?

- Tant que je serais là...vous ne survivrai pas...c'est ce que je sais. répondit elle doucement et surement comme le murmure d'un vent glaçé

- Si seulement tu nous écoutais...quel domage un si bon potentiel

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas douloureu et trés rapide....

- (sourire) Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?!

A cette dernière phrase, l'homme sentit une brulure dans le dos, un picotement. C'est au même instant que prés de son oreille, la voix d'une femme souffla :

- J'ai déjà été morte...

L'homme ne voulut pas se laisser faire et sortit de sa ceinture un beau poignard ancien comme celui qu'utilisait Gormogon. Mais au même instant, il sentit alors la brulure prendre de l'ampleur et au niveau de sa poitrine, une lame brillante d'une autre arme ressortait.

La main de l'homme tomba en même temps que sa tête se pencha inanimée, lâchant le poignard.

Dehors un bruit de voiture résonna. Un homme, plus jeune mais toujours aussi bien habillé, se précipita vers le salon. Lorsqu'il y entra, il se stoppa.

Le salon commençait à brûler, et cet incendi prenait son origine sur une "sculpture", de bois. Un pentacle avait été sculpté sur ce bois à côté de ce qui semblait être un squellette.

Si la signification de ceci demeurait mystérieuse pour certains, pour ce jeune homme là, le message était clair : Leur ennemie était de "retours"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l'ancien manoir qui tombait à présent en ruine, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver cette chose.

Cette chose qui me stupéfia et éclipsa tout ce qui se trouvait autours de moi, y comprit le corps de la victime.

Bones, vous pouvez pas faire semblant de vous intéresser un peu à il ou elle au fauteuil cramé ? supplia Booth d'un air désespéré

Je l'avais à peine entendu. Mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur cette gravure, qui, je ne sais trop comment, avait par miracle résister à l'incendie.

Une pièce en plus dans un puzzle que je pensais avoir finis.

Bones…

Regardez ça

Booth cessa de ruminer et vint dans ma direction. Il ne me fit aucune remarque et ses yeux restèrent figés sur la gravure. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander ; je savais ce qu'il pensait.

Vous pensez que c'est un des membres des fils de la Veuve qui aurait fait ça ?

Pour le laisser, brûlé et…d'après ce que je vois intacte…au niveau des os j'entend…je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ca ne serait pas dans leurs habitudes. Mais on peut toujours demander l'avis de Sweet.

Pas à ce stade, on peut quand même réfléchir non ?

Il n'y a pas de mal à demander l'avis d'un expert

Et il n'y a pas de mal à avoir notre propre avis aussi, c'est ce qu'on a fait pendant deux longues années et ça à très bien marcher.

Sweet nous a beaucoup aider reconnaissez le

C'est pas vrai ça ! C'est vous qui n'aimiez pas mes psychologues et vous voilà convertit ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez à l'église maintenant ?

En général, j'ai du mal à comprendre la logique de la psychologie, mais Sweet est très qualifié et…

Alors parce qu'il a pleins de diplômes, vous le portez en meilleur estime ?

Son travail est reconnu, ce n'est pas qu'un simple petit jeunot comme vous dites

Il a réussi ses examens voilà tout Bones et il faut déjà voir qui sont ses examinateurs, ça ne fait pas pour autant de lui quelqu'un qui a beaucoup d'expérience. L'expérience de la vie ça ne se trouve pas dans des bouquins ! Il faut le vivre. Et Sweet est encore un jeunot.

Qu'en savez vous ?

Je le sais Bones, un point c'est tout, alors si vous voulez bien arrêter de m'enquiquiner avec vos question est ce que…s'il vous plait...on pourrait revenir à l'enquête ?

Pourquoi est ce que vous vous énervez ? Nous ne faisons que dialoguer normalement comme…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de redire le mot que je connaissais le plus

Bones !

Je serrai les dents pour retenir mon envie de lui hurler dessus. Qu'est ce qu'il m'agaçait à couper les conversations comme ça. Je n'avais fait qu'exprimer mon point de vue.

Et merde pourquoi est ce que je devrais avoir toutes les réponses aussi !

- **Je ne sais pas**, continuais je agaçée, s'il y a un rapport, en tout cas le meurtrier l'a mis en évidence. Donc c'est qu'il voulait laisser une trace, une…

Ce fut un détail qui me frappa. Détail que je n'avais pas perçu tout de suite. La gravure avait été brûlée. Elle représentait le même pentacle et la même position du squelette que les Gormogons mais…il avait été brûlé.

Si le feu n'avait pas été éteint il aurait été détruit. C'était volontaire et significatif.

Oui ! C'était une signature, mais pas de celui auquel nous avions pensé…c'était contre lui.

-….une signature.

- Vous…je vous vois venir Bones, dit Booth en m'observant, vous avez trouver quelque chose

- Cette gravure a brûlée

- C'est en bois et il y a eu le feu Bones, alors oui il me semble logique que…

- Non, je veux dire, c'est l'endroit où s'est déclaré l'incendie d'après les pompiers et cette gravure à l'air plus brûlée que le reste

- Vous voulez dire que notre homme a foutu le feu au manoir, par cette gravure ?

- Oui… mais vous ne saisissez pas son choix ?

C'est ahurissant ! D'habitude c'était lui qui comprenait plus la psychologie et aujourd'hui je le battais à ce jeu là. Bravo Brennan.

Euh…je vous avoue que…

Regardez un peu, Booth le pentacle, le squelette !

Oui oui comme les fils de la Veuve, et alors ?

Ils sont brûlés ! Non seulement le meurtrier a laissé le corps intact mais en plus il démarre l'incendie en mettant le feu à une représentation de la société mormogon.

Booth saisit où je voulais en venir. Il avait cet air que je lui connaissais bien.

Donc, notre assassin ne fait pas parti des mormogon…il est contre eux.

Exactement, on dirait même qu'il a un compte à régler avec eux.

Peut être de la famille d'une victime de Gormogon, non ?

Je fixais la gravure, puis les tableaux essayant d'y trouver une réponse.

Je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez des mormogons et après les récents événements, cette affaire n'était pas la bienvenu. Mais quelque pars, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

Hum c'est possible…

Plus je fixais la gravure, et plus j'avais l'impression de comprendre quelque pars au fond de moi, ce que ressentais son meurtrier. C'est comme s'il réglait les comptes, les rancunes que j'avais contre cette société secrète.

Oui sûrement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : 

Un sifflement sourd et un sac coupé.

Plusieurs grands sacs semblables à des putching ball, volant en éclat.

Finalement, seul le cri aigu d'une sonnette située au plafond arrêta le carnage.

Au centre de la pièce, une femme, jeune et habillée en tenue de sport deux armes en mains et transpirante, leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air sombre.

Elle posa ses armes soigneusement et s'empara d'une serviette.

Merde, murmura t'elle lorsqu'elle se coupa un peu le doigt versant une goutte de sang sur la table

Tant pis. Elle le laverai plus tard.

Elle remonta, traversa une pièce et ouvrit délicatement la porte.

A l'entrée, un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle, l'attendait.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? dit la jeune femme sur un ton de défi

Te parler, répondit il

J'écoute, dit elle ne le laissant pas entrer

Est-ce que je peux…

Non.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis l'homme reprit

Il faut que tu arrêtes ça…

Jamais !

Nous ne t'avons pas former à ça !

Je tue des assassins. Ils tuent pour faire une statue…

Tu sais que…

Ils ne pourront plus nuire.

Nous ne tuons pas tu le sais, c'est qui nous différencie d'eux.

C'est peut être pour ça que vous n'avez jamais gagner votre putain de combat !

Nouveau silence tendu

Ton cœur est assombri. Mais hormis leurs actes, tu sais que ça ne change rien aux tiens. Tu enlèves des vies !

Si c'est le vieux qui t'amène, dis lui bien, que jamais je ne m'arrêterai tant que je n'aurai pas la peau de ce Gormogon blotti dans sa petite maison de retraite ! Tant que je n'aurai pas vu dans ses yeux la même peur qu'il a lue dans celle de ses victimes !

Ca n'apaisera pas ta colère. N'oubli pas, la vengeance est comme un poison pour l'âme.

Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Bordel ! Ces hommes sont loin d'être innocents. Et ils ne s'arrêtent pas. De siècle en siècle ils continuent. Un meurt ? Tant pis on le remplace. Ils sont comme la peste !

Tu risques de te faire tuer !

Ils m'ont déjà tué…et je leur ai survécue. Dit elle d'un air sombre et fière à la fois

Le jeune homme contempla la jeune femme et s'énerva un peu inquiet pour cette amie

Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Que tu es "l'élue" ? Que tu réussiras là où des milliers d'autres ont échouées ? Elles sont mortes en poursuivant le même but !

Non, elles étaient à vos ordres ! Je n'accomplis aucune légende à la noix, mes raisons sont beaucoup plus valables.

Ca ne changeras pas le passé…ça ne le ramèneras pas et ça ne guériras pas ta blessure vis-à-vis de Z…

La ferme ! dit elle d'un ton sévère mais très légèrement tremblant

Nouveau silence où l'homme soupira

Tu sais que l'équipe de Brennan est sur l'affaire ?

La jeune femme eut un bref sourire :

Ils ne vont pas tarder à faire le lien et je suis sur que de vieux souvenirs vont revenir

Ils vont t'attraper

Tant mieux ! Je ne cherche pas à fuir. Mais à ce moment là, j'aurais ma vengeance

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Je suis plus rapide qu'avant.

L'homme se tut et hocha la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant et en regardant le sol.

Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il te dirait ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'il approuverait ?

Ne fais plus JAMAIS allusion à lui est ce que c'est claire ? !

Tu sais qu'il n'aimerait pas ce que tu es devenue…à moins que tu ne fasses cela pour te venger de la peine qu'il à causer en toi, dit il soudain illuminé

La jeune femme ne dit mais rien mais ne laissa pas au jeune homme le temps de finir et ferma la porte.

Il se résolu à partit en soupirant, tandis que la jeune femme de retours dans son atelier se prépara à son entraînement.

Elle prit son arme et soupira. Son regard, aux allures félines, devenait plus doux et fragile. Il se fixait sur un article à moitié déchiré et des photos prises dans une fête foraine.

Un homme de 19 ans à disparu ce matin aux alentours de ….dit une radio posée dans un coin, ce talentueux musicien ne semblait pourtant pas avoir de souci…

La jeune femme fut soudain aux aguets et écouta avec plus d'attention. La voix du journaliste cessa ^pour laisser place à une voix de femme assez âgée :

Hodgar a toujours eu un don. Vous savez quand il a perdu son père à 10 ans, il a composé un morceau sublime pour lui et sa mère devenue veuve…

La jeune femme serra son arme plus forte et les dents. Aux mots " perdu son père" et "talentueux musicien disparu " l'information n'avait pas mise longtemps à monter au cerveau.

Ses ennemis avaient une nouvelle fois recommencer leurs attaques. Et plus ils s'attaquerait aux gens plus elle les traquerait ! Le gibier était donc dans la nature à cet instant.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour ce jeune homme.

Un de plus ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils mijotaient ? Qu'est ce qu'ils espéraient ? Reformer un assassin ? Reformer une paire ? Comme…

A cette pensée et ce souvenir la jeune femme se retourna violemment et lança son arme, qui atterrie dans une peluche assise sur un des grands sacs et qui portait un bonnet de lutin qu'elle avait acheter un Noël.

Elle se détourna pour sortir chasser…


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé pour l'attente. En fait j'écris mes chapitres sur un bloc avant de le recopier et ce que je pensais court s'avère déjà posséder 12 chapitres. Donc je vais les poster petit à petit. L'enquête continue sur la trace du tueur de mormogons…_

_Dîtes moi si ca vous plait s'il vous plait. _

_Merci._

Chapitre 4 : 

Nous venions a peine de découvrir l'identité de notre victime que voilà que notre meurtrier nous présentait un autre sujet.

Cette fois, il y avait eu un incendie qui s'était déclaré dans la cave de la maison et s'était propagé. Ce furent les voisins qui donnèrent l'alerte.

Notre victime n'avait pas été brûlée mais, à y réfléchir, j'aurais préféré.

Son visage avait été acidifié et était à présent méconnaissable.

Vous devriez venir voir ça Bones

Je rejoignis Booth rapidement et je faillis trébucher sur une marche. A peine eue je finis de descendre que je me figeais.

L'équipe qui était passer avant nous et qui nous avait appeler avait rassembler les morceaux éparpillés par tout et qui avait été l'origine de l'incendie : une explosion.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Pas n'importe quoi.

C'était de nouveau le pentacle de mormogons. Cette fois s'en était un vrai. Un qui avait été conçu comme pour faire une statue à côté.

Le meurtrier, qui est apparemment le même que pour notre première victime, avait fait exploser le pentacle détruisant de même toute constitution de statue de squelette humain possible.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée du meurtre mais je devais avouer que je comprenais cette dernière action.

Un pentacle brûlé puis explosé. Un squelette d'argent carbonisé…je crois qu'il leur livre une véritable traque, commenta Booth

Je dirais plutîot que c'est une guerre

Pourquoi ?

Cela fait deux fois qu'il laisse volontairement les traces du pentacle brûlé ou détruit. Il veut faire passer un message

A la police ?

Peut être, mais de quel style ?

Booth ne répondit pas et médita. Puis il dit :

En tout cas si notre victime était un mormogon…

Pourquoi dites vous "si" ?

Bones, on ne peut pas être sure…je veux dire notre meurtrier est peut être un mormogon qui a été obligé de prendre la fuite, tuer sa victime qui est cramée et détruit son objet pour éliminer les traces

Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y ait un rapport entre les deux meurtres ?

Je pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence mais et je dis bien mais, je ne suis pas sure à 100% et par conséquent…

Vous vérifiez qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres scénarios possibles. Je comprends.

Merci. Donc si notre victime était un mormogon il doit y avoir des os dans la cave et pas qu'en argent.

Je compris où il voulait en venir. Et je sentais le long travail qui m'attendait. La cave n'était pas immense mais les os devaient avoir été brisés en morceau avec une telle explosion.

C'était comme rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Je ne devais cependant rien négliger. On ne savait jamais ! Qui sait si un morceau d'os assez gros avait par miracle était sauvé.

Après un quart d'heure, ce ne fut pas un os que je trouvais mais un tableau intact.

Le même style de tableau que chez notre première victime. Il représentait un fauve dévorant un homme. Il datait du XVI é siècle d'après mes connaissances en la matière. Je trouvais intéressant de l'étudier.

Deux tableaux semblables, dans deux scènes de crimes dont les victimes étaient des mormogons…coïncidences ?

Non je ne pense pas. Que représentait l'homme et que représentait le fauve ?

Bones, je viens d'avoir l'équipe de police. Vous ne devinerai jamais qui ils ont retrouvé dans cette maison, inanimé.

Qui ?

Hodgar Brown

Qui est ce ?

Un jeune homme qui avait disparu hier

Il a vu le meurtrier ? demandais je revenant vers Booth mon tableau en main

Non, il ne la pas très bien distingué…d'après ce qu'il a dit

Vous pensez qu'il ment ?

Ils en sont persuadés ! Il le protège

Pourquoi ?

Ils l'ont retrouvés à moitié nu, les mains liées par une chaîne qui à été coupée de l'endroit où il a été attaché et vu la position de la victime je pense que le meurtrier a plutôt détaché Hodgar que l'inverse…vous me suivez ?

Il était attaché, à moitié nu, le pentacle…puis libéré ! Et le pentacle explosé ! Booth ne me dîtes pas que…

Bingo ! C'est un fils de Veuve ! Il a perdu sa mère a 10 ans.

Donc, nous avions raison ! Il est contre les mormogons. Il leur livre une guerre.

Booth et moi étions à présent dans le salon

Et je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'à eux qu'il fait signe. Dit il en me fixant, pourquoi avoir acidifié uniquement la tête ?

En faisant cela, il ne peut être identifiable que par un les os…et donc un anthropologue !

J'eus soudain une petite crainte qui disparue. Je sentais un lien étrange avec lui. C'était comme si je pouvais, quelque part, le comprendre

…Vous pensez qu'il nous connaît ?

C'est une hypothèse valable Tempérance donc restez sur vos gardes

Je ne crois pas qu'on ai à craindre de lui. Il sauve les victimes des mormogons…Non je dirais plutôt qu'il veut nous aider, nous faire passer un message. A nous et aux mormogons.

Qui serait ?

Aux mormogons : ce n'est qu'une question de temps et à nous…

Attrapez moi si vous pouvez

Venez m'aider…qui que ce soit. Il ou elle est en colère. Très en colère…et sensible.

Tempérance ? demanda Booth me fixant étrangement

Oui ?

Vous allez bien ?

Bien sur pourquoi ?

Je ne sais….vous sembliez…étrange…

Etrange ?

Non laissez tomber…je crois que Sweet va être utile.

J'en ai l'impression.

En partant j'emportais le tableau et une statue de chat en acier posé sur le corps de la victime. Cette statue était en position d'attaque, comme le fauve de la peinture.

En sortant je me figais. Non calme toi ! Tu es en train d'halluciner.

Devant nous, à l'entrée du jardin, sur le rebord, un chat gris, Mau Eggyptien, nous fixait d'un regard qui n'était pas normal.

Ce n'est qu'un chat ! me répétais je.

Mais le chat était bien étrange. Il nous fixait jusqu'à ce que nous montions en voiture.

Quand je me retournais…il avait disparu !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : 

Dans la nuit sombre, un homme marchait dans la rue.

Un autre homme le suit discrètement. Pas à pas, prêt à bondir sur lui comme un fauve sur sa proie.

Le premier remarquant qu'on le suivait accélère.

Le second accélère tout autant et sort de sa poche un poignard.

Il rattrape rapidement l'homme qu'il plaque au mur violemment.

Pitié, prenez tout ce que vous voudrez

Tout ce que je veux je le tiens dans mes mains, dit l'autre en souriant

Le pauvre homme tremblait à mesure que le poignard descendant de son visage à son corps s'arrêtant un instant sur la croix en broche, symboles des hommes s'églises.

L'attaquant leva le poignard prêt à frapper, lorsque sa main s'abaissa soudainement. Sa gorge poussait d'énormes cris.

Sous l'effet de la douleur il lâcha son poignard et laissa le prêtre. Encore tremblant et n'osant pas y croire, le prêtre, ou plutôt l'évêque, ne bougeait pas.

Fuyez mon père ! hurla une voix féminine

Il ne vit rien de plus qu'une ombre. Une ombre aux contours féminins. Ni une, ni deux, il se dégagea de son assaillant et s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il put.

L'homme voulut le rattraper mais une corde s'agrippa à son cou le forçant à se retourner.

Tutututut …tu ne restes pas joué ?

De l'ombre sortit une jeune femme, vêtue d'un pantalon noire, d'un tee shirt noir court qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du ventre, de grands gants noires dont le bout des doigts comportait des griffes fait de sorte de diamant et dont les visage était caché par un masque cachant les yeux.

L'homme reprit son poignard avec son autre main mais la jeune femme s'était déjà élancée vers lui le mettant au sol pour rebondir en faisant la roue et prenant appui sur le torse de l'homme.

Lorsqu'il se releva avec peine, il chercha son arme.

C'est ça que tu cherches ? le nargua t'elle en faisant rouler le poignard sur ses doigts

Elle lui rejeta d'un air de défi à ses pieds et fit claquer son fouet au sol.

Plein de haine, il sortit de sa poche un revolver et tira vers la jeune femme qui évita avec une vitesse impressionnante chaque balles pour disparaître de son champs de vision.

Miaaaou…murmura t'elle à son oreille derrière

L'homme qui avait récupéré son poignard se retourna prêt à la tuer lorsqu'il sentit dans son abdomen une violente brûlure.

Game over mormogon, murmura t'elle

Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de la jeune femme avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Elle retira son arme soigneusement et mit la victime dans une certaine position avant de tracer quelque chose avec une craie et de placer sur le corps de la victime, une statuette de chat en acier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : 

" Chat dans l'Histoire " avais je taper sur mon ordinateur.

C'était la troisième fois que je retrouvais un chat prés de la victime, en tableau ou en statuette.

Et le chat gris que j'avais observé prés de la maison était encore sur la scène de crime à nous épier, sans peur des humains. Impossible que ce soit une coïncidence.

Cette fois nous en étions sure, notre meurtrier qui était une meurtrière selon Hodgard, livrait une guerre au mormogons. Mais en plus, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de nous, au contraire.

Avec le corps de la victime il avait dessiné l'Homme de Léonard de Vinci, symbole de l'institut Jefferson.

Signe qu'il me connaissait bien. Mais qu'essayait elle de nous dire ?

En tapant "chat dans l'Histoire" ce ne fut pas le tableau que j'avais découvert dans la maison que je trouvais mais tout autre chose.

Des récits de femmes chats assez semblables aux récents événements. " Une femme chat arrête un tueur en série " disait un article de 1910, là une représentation du XVIIe siècle ou une femme chat tuait un homme qui tenait dans sa main une jambe humaine et dans le fond la représentation du pentacle….

Je trouvais des représentations de femmes-chats remontant à l'Antiquité.

Selon une légende, au XVIè siècle précisément ou "naissait" la société des mormogons, ces femmes chats collaboraient avec les mormogons. Mais au XVIIé siècle les mormogons se sont divisés en deux groupes qui se livraient une véritable guerre.

Certains paysans disaient que l'un de ces groupes qu'on nommaient les mages blancs, été aidaient par des femmes-chats dont on disait que c'était des sorcières.

Encore plus intéressant, la première femme-chat à se lancer dans la guerre était une jeune femme ayant cinq enfants. Elle, selon la légende, a été ramenée par un chat. Elle se serait venger de son mari mormogons qui avait tuer ses enfants par superstition, les avaient dévorés pour s'approprier leurs vertus et avaient commencer, avec leurs os à faire un squelette.

Elle fut tuée par un autre Gormogon. Depuis on dit que les femmes chats sont des vengeresses de cette mère.

Ceci expliquerait qu'ils tuent " des fils de la veuve ".

De cette légende, naquit une prophétie qui disait qu'un jour, la femme-chat reviendrai de sa mort. Une femme tuée par un Gormogon et ayant survécue à cette mort, serai l'élue qui mettrait fin à jamais à cette guerre et vengerai la toute première Veuve.

Si je n'étais pas réaliste, je me perdrai facilement à croire à ces légendes. En tout cas il était clair que cette meurtrière et les mormogons y croyaient eux.

Ce qui me marqua fut les chats sur les gravures des différentes époques : Tous, sans exception, ressemblaient traits pour traits au chat qui nous épiait.

C'est impossible ! me répétais je, un chat ne peut pas vivre 3000 ans et plus !

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une espèce. Non. C'était bien le même chat qui était représentait sur ces différentes gravures.

Et quel curieux hasard que ce même chat soit à chaque fois sur cette scène de crime.

Bones, vous êtes prête ?

Devais je parler de mon pressentiment à Booth ? …Peut être pas. Je devrais garder cela pour moi…pour l'instant.

Prenant mon manteau je rejoignis mon partenaire.

Après avoir traverser l'institut et rejoint la voiture, nous démarrâmes en direction de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Pour tout dire, ce fut Sweet qui proposa l'idée.

Cette meurtrière ne se laissera pas capturer tant qu'elle n'aura pas atteint son but. Il faut donc l'attraper là où elle attaque ou…ou alors la laisser faire.

Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama Booth

Selon moi, il est clair que ce qu'elle cherche à atteindre est un ancien Gormogon. Elle laisse des messages que seul un expérimenté ou la police déjà depuis un certain temps sur l'enquête, peut comprendre. Si c'était une guerre, elle ne vous ferai pas signe, dr Brennan.

Mormogon ou pas ce sont des personnes Sweet, et si elles meurent ce sera pas intraveineuse, chaise électrique, ou en prison.

Très bien, alors je pense que le meilleur moyen est d'attirer son attention. Mettre un poisson dans l'arène de requins…afin que le tueur de requin viennent secourir le poisson.

Et à quel genre de poisson pensez vous ?

Sweet ne nous avait répondu qu'au travers d'un regard, mais nous avions déjà une idée la dessus…

Donc…si je comprends bien…vous me faites sortir…pour aller me faire tuer.

Tu auras un micro caché Zack, répondis je, et à la moindre alerte une équipe viendras te porter secours

Et si cette fille décide de me tuer parce que…dans votre scénario, je suis toujours un apprenti ?

Le but est de la capturer Zack, répondit Booth, donc si elle est réellement si rapide…essayez de lui échapper

Je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré maintenant agent Booth

Vous faites de l'ironie ou quoi ?

C'est du sarcasme

Votre chamaille veut elle dire que tu acceptes la mission ? intervins je

Après un moment d'hésitation il répondit finallement

J'accepte

Caroline Julian fut assez réticente à l'idée de laisser sortir Zack, mais grâce à Booth et Sweet, qui utilisa apparemment une méthode de persuasion psychologique, elle accepta à condition d'être informée de tout ce qui se passait et de " ne pas le quitter des yeux "

Nous voilà donc à l'institut, réunis, comme au bon vieux temps toute l'équipe.

L'espace d'un instant, je faillis oublier la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous ici. Mais finalement nous dûmes nous préparer à la mission qui se déroulait le soir même.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Un paquet pour vous, dit une infirmière

Dans une grande salle de repos un homme était assis, sans bouger, dans un fauteuil.

Il prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'infirmière et l'ouvrit.

Toute la maison de retraite sursauta au cri qu'il poussa en voyant les clichés. Il jeta dans sa colère, un petit objet qui atterri sur une dame.

Faites attention monsieur ! l'engueula une autre infirmière

Elle regarda l'objet : c'était un chat en acier qui était en position d'attaque

Mon dieu, s'exclama sa collègue, Jane regarde ça

Mais ce sont…des menaces de mort !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : 

Restez le plus calme possible surtout répéta Booth pour la énième fois

Je pense que je serai plus calme si vous arrêtiez de me répéter ça toutes les 20 secondes, lui répliqua Zack

L'équipe était maintenant en mission, et tandis que le jeune homme approchait de l'endroit prévu, ses amis, situés dans un autre bâtiment munis de tout un tas de matériel assez sophistiqué, suivait son chemin.

Il sut qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'il vit deux hommes couper une jambe, d'un troisième qui était attaché par une chaîne et mort depuis peu. Il reconnaissait l'arme du crime. Celui qui avait été dans le passé, son tuteur, possédait le même type d'arme.

Il s'approcha et fit exprès de renverser un objet qui fit du bruit.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. L'un étai un peu plus âgé que l'autre et il avait des yeux sombres qui brillaient sous le reflet de la lune.

L'homme le reconnaissait. Zack aussi.

Un jour ils s'étaient aperçus. Tout mormogons prétendaient à être un Gormogon.

Toi ? s'exclama t il surprit, tu es en vie

Je suis surprit que toi tu le sois

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je vous cherchais. Je suis parvenu à m'échapper et je tenais à terminer ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir

Tu as trahis ton maître. Tu l'as livré à la police tout le monde le sais…et je suppose que tu sais également que les apprentis sont comestibles, dit il en avançant vers lui

Crois tu que ce soit le moment de nous entre-tuer au moment où une femme le fait pour nous ? dit Zack en essayant de gagner du temps

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les mormogons avançait et il était à présent dans un cul de sac.

Justement ! s'énerva celui-ci, c'est après la mort de ton maître que toute cette histoire à commencée…et que certains se sont tués par peur de la prophétie.

La prophétie ne peut être qu'un leurre

Elle…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qui fut avalée par un énorme cri

AHHGGGRRR !!!

C'était plus un cri de haine que de peine ou de douleur. Devant ses yeux, son apprenti venait de s'effondrer, tué par une lame inconnue.

Lâche le ! cria une voix féminine

L'homme se retourna et tira un coup de revolver. Zack vit avec stupéfaction, la jeune femme habillée en noire, courire à une vitesse inimaginable.

Amateur…jura t'elle dérrière lui et presqu'à côté de Zack

Il se sentit mal, car elle lui rappelait sensiblement celle qu'il avait aimer et qui était morte maintenant depuis six mois.

L'homme se retourna et évita de peu le couteau de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci esquiva ses attaques avec une étonnante souplesse et faisant des bondes à peine croyable, comme ceux d'un félin.

Elle se retrouva dans un coin face à l'homme. Elle fit claquer son long fouet devant elle tout en avançant.

Il finit par attraper le bout du fouet et à tirer pour la ramener.

Tout se passa très vite. La jeune femme s'enroula sur le fouet mais lorsqu'elle arriva en face de l'homme, elle l'avait poignardé.

Il mourut rapidement et lâcha l'extrémité de la corde.

Profitant de cette aubaine Zack courrut le plus vite qu'il put.

Intervenez ! cria t'il dans le micro

Mais il fut très vite rattrapé par la jeune femme qui le plaqua au mur prête à le tuer, son geste s'arrêtant soudainement.

Il en profita pour arracher son masque …

La jeune fille s'écarta rapidement mais le mal était fait.

A cette vue Zack se figea, et lâcha le masque qui retomba au sol. Il n'osait pas y croire.

Pourtant, c'était bien ces yeux azurs qu'il ait vu clos pendant un an et qu'il croyait clos à jamais.

C'était bien ce visage, qu'il revoyait mourir dans ses cauchemars…

La jeune femme n'était autre qu'Anne. Son Anne Connors.

Cette jeune fille sociologie qui détestait le meurtre et qui se voulait libre, était à présent une héroïne pour certains et une meurtrière acharnée pour d'autres.

Il savait qu'elle pouvait être forte et cacher sa sensibilité mais…

Il avait la sensation de voir un fantôme.

Un seul mot put sortir de sa gorge :

Anne ?

Il la dévisageait, il aurait voulu la toucher, lui parler. Voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Avoir une explication à cette disparition.

La jeune femme s'élança alors à une vitesse toujours aussi stupéfiante, vers lui et l'assomma.

Le jeune homme tomba inanimé au sol. L'examinant elle finit par trouver le micro.

Elle le prit et l'écrasa contre son talon rompant toute liaison avec l'équipe.

Puis elle s'avança vers Zack et resta un moment sans bouger. Ravalant sa salive un instant elle s'avança vers lui un couteau en main.

Elle avança sa main et hésita sa main tremblante. Elle avança son couteau vers la gorge du jeune homme puis vers le cœur. Elle se fixa un objectif tandis que l'équipe n'ayant plus de nouvelles s'élançait.

Ses yeux remontèrent finalement vers le visage du jeune homme et ne purent se détacher. La pointe de son couteau toujours posé sur le torse de celui-ci. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Son instinct de chasseur était troublé par les nombreux souvenirs et sa colère si immense soit elle n'était pas suffisante face aux souvenirs de ses sentiments.

Peut on résister à un ange ?

C'était ce souvenir qui remontait en mémoire à Anne.

Elle détourna le regard, soupira, essuya ses larmes et se reprit. Elle se remémora l'instant où il leur avait dévoiler être l'apprenti de Gormogon. Elle leva le bras vers Zack, mais elle lâcha le couteau par terre.

C'était un moment à passer. Elle ne devait pas le laisser là. Il y avait trop de risque.

Elle rangea son arme et après avoir remis son masque elle déplaça le jeune homme.

Elle n'oublia pas de placer un chat et un micro sur le corps des deux hommes morts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : 

Merde, murmurais je essouflée

Nous arrivions trop tard. Anne, si c'était bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait, avait disparue.

De même que Zack.

Nous aurions dù intervenir plus tôt ! m'énervais je contre Booth

Calmez vous Bones, dit d'une voix pas tranquille

Me calmer ?! Il n'en n'est pas question ! Notre meurtrière nous a échapper et à capturer un de nos amis Booth ! Par votre faute !

Ma faute ?! s'énerva t'il également

Oui votre faute, à cause de votre idée farfelue d'appât pour capturer la meurtrière !

Je vous signale que nous avons pris cette décision tous les deux !

Je vous ai fait part de mon mauvais pressentiment !

Zack a accepté en connaissant les dangers

Nous sommes ses amis et nous aurions dù être là ! Nous…

Booth se calma en voyant mon état. C'était un de ces moments que je préférais éviter. Comme lorsque Booth avait disparu où que j'avais découvert mon réel nom de petite fille Jolly. J'étais à ce moment complètement désemparé. Ce seul nom m'enlevait tout… tout ce que j'étais. Je n'étais plus celle que j'avais construite depuis la disparition de mes parents, mais la petite orpheline de 15 ans dont l'un des parents avait, avais je cru un moment, tuer l'autre.

Comment un simple prénom pouvait il en rien de temps, changer complètement l'identité.

Avec du recul, je réalisais que, Jolly ou Tempérance, ça ne faisait pas de différence. Ce n'était qu'un nom. C'était mes actes et ce que je décidais de penser et de faire qui me caractérisait.

Mais là en ce moment je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir presque laisser dans les griffes de cette tueuse un ami. Et je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle sur la situation.

Booth m'attrapa par les épaules et me fixa pour me calmer :

Bones…si c'est Anne, elle ne tueras pas Zack

Qu'en savez vous ? soupirais je tentant de me reprendre

Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous l'avez connue….et vous LES avaient connus. Si Angela devenait une tueuse de Gormogon, croyez vous pour autant que cela changerait se sentiments pour Hodgins ?

Non….avouais je vaincue par l'évidence, mais si ce n'est pas Anne ?

Je suis sure que c'est elle Tempérance. Sinon Zack n'aurait pas disparu…il serait mort tout simplement.

Et s'il y avait une autre raison ? Si c'était un moyen de me contacter ?

Vous avez très bien entendu ce qu'il a dit, et le ton sur lequel il l'a dit

Il a très bien pus se tromper. Elle peut lui ressembler et….sur le cou de la panique…

Non, ces choses là ne trompent jamais. Je ne vous confondrai jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit il en me fixant droit dans les yeux

L'espace d'un instant, je sentis un long frisson me parcourir le corps. Simple réaction physiologique. Enfin du moins c'est ce que je m'affirmais.

Moi non plus. Jurez moi qu'on le retrouvera

Je vous le promet Tempérance.

Je détachai mes yeux des siens et soupirai

Il faut absolument qu'on sâches si Anne Connors est morte ou pas, et pourquoi elle tue les Mormogons

Peut être que c'est une vengeance

Vengeance ?

Pour avoir corrompus Zack. Pour l'avoir plongée dans le coma….ou alors

OU alors ?

J'ai trouver quelque chose mais…c'est…c'est absolument insensée. Impossible.

Bones, on est dans une affaire ou des morts ressuscitent alors …

Après tout, qu'est ce que ça risquai. Juste de me troublée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Rentrons au labo, je vous expliquerai en chemin.

De retours au labo, je fonçai, accompagnée de Booth, vers mon bureau.

Bones, vous pensez sinçérement que Anne est une Catwoman en guerre contre les mormogons ?

Regardez ces photos !

Je lui tendis les photos, qu'il éxamina avec un air suspect

Une photphétie ancienne dit qu'une femme tuée par un Gormogon et lui ayant survécue, serai "l'élue" qui mettrai fin au combat qui dure depuis des dynasties…Booth ! Si Anne est en vie…

Je veux revoir mon ancienne Bones. Celle qui n'admettrai pas du tout qu'une femme puisse revenir de la mort, que ce serai illogique.

Booth, vous voyez d'autres solutions ?

Ne me dites pas que vous y croyez sincèrement ?

Pour une fois votre réaction est logique, mais …

Merci du compliment, ajouta t il légèrement ironique

Réfléchissez y un instant. Je ne dis pas que je crois à la résurrection mais…peut être que Anne à un vent de la prophétie et qu'elle décide de l'appliquer, ou … et vous avez vu comme moi les preuves. Il faut une force surhumaine pour faire ces dégâts.

Une voix nous interrompit et me fit sursauter.

Dr Brennan, agent Booth ?

Clark ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Je pense que j'ai des informations qui peuvent vous aider.

Nous le fixâmes stupéfaits

- Je connais les raisons qui poussent Anne à tuer les mormogons.


End file.
